


A Simple Melody

by MoonSpoon



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Softness, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSpoon/pseuds/MoonSpoon
Summary: Alonzo comes home to Mungojerrie after a night out
Relationships: Alonzo/Mungojerrie (Cats)
Kudos: 6





	A Simple Melody

**Author's Note:**

> an old trade written at the start of lockdown. im a sucker for the sickeningly sweet nonsense and im a sucker for mungojerrie no matter the version.

It was almost midnight when Alonzo wriggled through the window and landed clumsily on all fours on the old pink carpet. He sighed tiredly and sat back on his heels, taking a lazy moment to think about how much he would have liked to collapse on the rug then and there. But he knew Mungojerrie would sulk for days if he found that Alonzo had opted to pass out there rather than in bed with him. Alonzo closed his eyes, shaking his head a little. Even the thought alone of Jerrie was exhausting him. 

There was a small dance in the yard that night. Nothing as massive or as exciting as the ball, but a simple gathering to help the jellicles blow off some steam in the restless time between Halloween and Christmas. Alonzo could never pass up the chance to dance, but Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had happily declined their invitations. Teazer claimed she had more important things to do and Mungojerrie vaguely offered some excuse to get out of it. Alonzo had been disappointed. He would have liked to dance with Jerrie at least once that evening. But he was too tired to linger on chagrin. 

He’d spent the whole night messing around with his tribe. They had danced, played, sang, and joked about happily. It was a celebration of nothing, a fest of fools, a dance of laziness. For once there was nothing that needed to be done, no one who needed to be saved. It was a night of freedom that was so rare that the idea of organizing an event seemed to almost tarnish it. However, they had gathered, danced, and were merry until no one would stand to be awake any longer. One by one the jellicles left. Victoria disappeared with Demeter and Cassandra, the three of them giggling over the antics of the ever-energetic twins. Skimble departed early, carrying Munkustrap who had barely managed to keep his eyes open enough to murmur a slurred goodnight. Mistoffelees and Tugger were the only ones who stayed with the twins to listen to Gus’s old tales of mystery and imagination. The four of them gathered in a cozy pile at the old cat’s feet as they watched him regale. 

Alonzo had considered staying as well. He adored Gus and his stories. He never got to anymore, he was so busy. However, as the moon shone down on them and a warm gust of wind stirred up the sweet smells of a bakery working late, Alonzo found there was something else he longed for more than the tales of Gus the Theater Cat. 

He knew exactly where Mungojerrie was that evening. It was late on a blessedly warm autumn evening. The night air bore the light weight of rare humidity that he knew Jerrie just loved. This was the perfect weather for lazing about and not doing a damn thing, let alone attend a dance. Alonzo set off silently down the hall, leaping up into the dumbwaiter and flicking the switch with his tail. The rickety chains clinked and clanked a little in protest but lowered him down all the same into the kitchen. 

Agatha growled at him when he hopped down onto the tiled floor, but he barely graced her with a half-hearted snarl. The daft old thing. She let him pad by her, not even lifting her droopy head to snap at him. She was just as sleepy as he was but obligated for the sake of her ego to put up at least a bit of a stink over his trespass. Alonzo ignored her and made his way through the living room. 

His limbs ached and his head was starting to feel heavy, but he only needed to get to the radio and then he could finally unwind. He squirmed under the old wooden box, tail brushing the knobs as he wriggled his way beneath. It smelled of wood polish and electricity and it was his favorite smell in the whole world. He loved it more than snow, more than apples. The radio was still humming a quiet old jazzy tune despite the family being well asleep. That definitely meant that Jerrie was waiting for him. Alonzo couldn’t help but smile a little as the low whine of saxophone sent a shiver down his spine and through his tail. 

He shifted through the old wires, twisting through a particularly tight spot until he finally fell into a small compartment filled with old rags and paper packed tightly together to form a comfortable little nest. In the center, the calico cat Alonzo had been searching for was sprawled out, tail twitching in time to the music. His arm was folded over his eyes, and Alonzo knew if he moved quietly enough, he could give him a playful fright. If he was a little more awake for fooling about it would have been quite fun. But Alonzo found himself preferring the comforts of making himself known instead. He made sure to rustle the nest a little as he crawled into it. 

Mungojerrie gave a small sigh and lifted his arm a little to peak at Alonzo, his eyes crinkling a little as a small, affectionate smile graced his features. Alonzo couldn’t stop himself from doing the same. It was rare he got a smile that genuine from Mungojerrie, but inside the radio, everything was honest, true, and above all, theirs and theirs alone. 

“Was starting to think you forgot about me.” Jerrie said. 

Alonzo moved slowly up the calico body, pressing light kisses up his thigh and to his hip. 

“Almost did, you know.” Alonzo said as he pressed a kiss against Jerrie’s abdomen before settling down and resting his chin against Jerrie’s chest. “You missed quite a night.” 

“I’m sure I’ll cry me-self to sleep over it.” Jerrie mumbled, lazily dropping his paw to rub Alonzo’s ear. His green, half lidded eyes glowed with rare sweetness. 

Alonzo purred, leaning comfortably into the rub. “You know how many cats were asking about you and your sister?” Jerrie could never resist hearing how he was talked about. 

“Why don’t you tell me.” 

“Demeter said the dance seemed quiet without your messing about.” Alonzo answered, burying his face against Jerrie’s chest and pressing a few more innocent kisses to the white patch of fur. “Even the twins were asking where you’d run off to.” 

“Hmm....finally rather popular once they realize what they been missing then?” 

Alonzo lifted his gaze cheekily and added. “Even Bill Bailey was surprised to see you weren’t there.” 

Jerrie’s lazy smiled disappeared. His ears flattened a bit and he stopped petting a moment as his brow furrowed. Alonzo couldn’t help but chuckle and pull himself up to touch their lips together. 

“Bill Bailey, huh?” Jerrie asked, turning his face away as Alonzo went to kiss him. 

Alonzo contentedly gave Jerrie’s cheek a peck instead. “Well, you left me all alone. Who else was I supposed to dance with?” 

Jerrie didn’t answer but turned away again when Alonzo tried to sneak another kiss. 

“Hey, you,” Alonzo growled lazily. “You wanna stop making me work so hard?” he took Jerrie’s chin and held him still long enough to touch their lips together, smiling when Jerrie couldn’t stop himself from returning it. 

“I don’t like Bailey.” Jerrie said firmly, mouth still just brushing Alonzo’s. 

“Want to know a secret?” Alonzo asked. “I don’t either.” 

Jerrie snorted, unable to stop himself from giggling. It was Alonzo’s favorite sound. It was soft, bubbling, and unheard outside of the radio. It was the type of giggling that made Jerrie tremble, and his eyes squint. The kind that made it impossible to feel anything but glee. Alonzo grinned and nuzzled Jerrie’s throat, giving it a nip before resting his chin back on Jerrie’s chest. 

“You shouldn’t tease me like that.” Jerrie mumbled, reaching hesitantly to rub Alonzo’s ear again. 

“I like you jealous.” Alonzo answered. “Gets you all crabby and needy and reminds you just how much you really like me.” 

Jerrie huffed a little, tail flicking again. “I like you plenty, especially when you ain’t pissing me off.” 

“I like you too.” Alonzo said. “I like these patches.” He pressed a little kiss to the border of white, where it mixed with orange. 

“I like your eyes.” Jerrie said thoughtfully, tail flicking again. 

“I like yours too.” 

“I like your stripes. “ 

“I like this paw.” He lifted Jerrie’s knuckles to his lips, loving the way the slender fingers curled around his as he kissed them. 

“Just that one?” 

“Yes. The other one has done some rather unspeakable things. This one is well behaved, law abiding. Dare I say it? Respectable even.” 

Jerrie giggled again. “Don’t be stupid.” 

“I like being stupid with you.” 

Jerrie raised an eyebrow at that, pretending he hadn’t started to blush pleasantly. Alonzo loved it when Jerrie blushed. It was nice to see that he could still catch him by surprise. 

“I think you’re tired, Mr. Tabby Cat.” Jerrie said, ruffling Alonzo’s ears. 

Alonzo smirked and settled down, resting his head against Jerrie’s chest and taking a moment to enjoy the sound of his heart beating. 

“I think I am too.” 

Jerrie slid his arms slowly around Alonzo’s shoulders, fingers smoothing through his fur and tracing his stripes with delicate care. It was amazing to feel just how soft a ruffian like Mungojerrie could be when tucked away in a secret den. 

“I think I missed you tonight.” Jerrie said, much more quietly this time. 

“I know I missed you.” Alonzo mumbled back. 

“I’ll come next time.” 

“Maybe I’ll stay in.”


End file.
